You're Back
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: Ziva and Tony are finally together. So are Abby and McGee and Jenny and Gibbs. But after Tony cheated on her. He left the team, DC, The United States. He took the position in Rota. But what happens when he comes back. Secrets are revealed on what happened after he left.
1. The Beginning

15 years ago

Ziva's P.O.V.

I just got home after a very hard day at work. We've been on the case for about a week. It was about a dead navy commander. Somebody broke into his house and killed him. His son was at school. The nanny came to see if he wanted to go with her to pick up his son. She found him dead in his room. So she called the police. We found out who the killer was and the boy now lives with his aunt, since his mother and father were both dead.

I was about to lay plop down on the couch nd watch Netflix when somebody rang the doorbell. I went to see who it was. I look throught the peep hole and see none other than Anthony DiNozzo. We are in a relationship. Gibbs and Jenny and McGee and Abby too. So basically rule 12 is like it never exsisted. He comes in and just kisses me. So I kiss back. We continue the kiss for 2 more minutes. I break the kiss for kisses me again and the kiss turn into us making out. I put my legs around his waist. He grabs my ass and carries me to the bedroom. He quickly tkes off my shirt and skinny jean to reveal my pink and black lace bra and a matching thong. He just stoPs and looks at mybody. I can already see a budge in his pants. So I take off his shirt and pants. I decide to help him with his little problem. I pull down his boxers and his erection springs out of it in no time. I slowly take it all into my mouth. Once my mouth is on his erection he moans out in pleasure. So I take it as a good sign. So I start to bob my head back and forth. It goes on for 5 minutes. I know he's about to cum so I start to massage his balls and go faster. Then a minute later he cums in my mouth. I swallow it all.

Tony's P.O.V.

My girlfriend just gave the best blow job I have had in a week.

"Now it's your turn to get pleasured." I say.

I take her bra off. I start to kiss her. Then I start giving her a hickie on her neck. I go down to her boobs. As soon as I put my mouth on one of her nipples, she moans. So I start to suck on it really hard. And take the other one and play with it with my hand. After 3 minutes, I switch to the other nipple and do the same thing. After that I start to go down to where her thong is. Wow. She's already so As I feel her through the thin fabric she starts to moan again. And I start to get hard again too. So I take off her soaking wet thong. Then I start to rub her clit. I take my other hand and put one finger in her. The two. Now three. I go slowly. She's yelling at me to go faster and harder. So I do as she commands. I do that for about 10 minutes. I feel her legs tense up so I know she's bout to cum. I go harder and faster and take my thumb with my other hand and start rubbing her clit faster and faster. Then she cums. I take out my fingers and put it into her mouth to suck. As she's sucking my fingers I take my cock and start to enter her. As I do she stops sucking on my fingers and moans. I start to go in and out really slow at first. I then start to pick up the paste. She want me t go harder and faster. So I do. She's about to cum. I hold out on her. I'm not going to let cum before she does. I know she's about to cum so I go even harder and faster. Then she cums. But I still kept on going. After a few more thrust I lay it deeply inside of her a squirt it all out. After the sex we went straight to sleep.

Nobody's P.O.V.

8am

Ziva and Tony were sleeping peacefully, but then somebody's phone rang. She checked the caller ID. It was Gibbs.

"David"

"I need you and Tony to wake up, get dressed and pack a suitcase."

"Why do you need us to pack a suitcase?"

"Because you're going to LA this weekend to pick up somethings from the OSP office over there. Now..anymore questins?"

"Yes. How do you know Tony's here with me?"

"Because Ziver, I called his phone not yours"

And with that Gibbs hung up with a speechless Ziva. Ziva then decided to wake Tony up. She kicked him and hit him but it didn't work. So she went to get Nutella and a water bottle. She took the Nutella, put it on her finger, then she put it n his face and on his armpits. Then she took the water bottle and poored it all over him. With that he woke up in an instant.

"Gibbs said we have to wake up, get dressed and pack up."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we have to go to LA and get some files."

"Ok, and can I ask you why my armpits are sticky?"

And with that she left to go take a shower and left a very speechless Tony DiNozzo.

Later at NCIS

"You guys go to the OSP headquarters and that's where Callen will give you the files. Then you can spend the rest of the day and tomorrow doing whatever. The flight leaves at 11:45. That basically gives you 30 minutes to get to airport. And the plane will leave at 12:15pm tomorrow.

LA

OSP Headquarters

Ziva's P.O.V.

"Come on Tony let's get the files."

"Ok Zi"

"There's only one more left...I'll go get. You can stay here."

Nobody's P.O.V.

As Ziva was getting the files, outside Tony was just chilling. Then Kensi came along. She thought Tony was cute. So she started flirting with him. He didn't tell her about Ziva.

The file was big so Sam decided to help Ziva. Deeks, Callen, Eric, and Nate went with them to go say bye. As they were walking out everybody stopped dead in their tracks. They were making out. Tony and Kensi were making out. Ziva had so much emotions running through her body all at the same time.

"TONY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ziva screamed.

Tony and Kensi broke apart.

"Look Zi, I can explain"

"Explain what Tony? That you're kissing her while we're together?"

"WHAT THE FUCK KENSI!" Callen and Deeks yelled at the same time.

"Look Zi, I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

That's when Ziva broke down into tears. He must have hurt her that bad to have his strong Israeli Ninja cry.

"NO! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

As she was yelling at Tony. Gibbs, McGee, Jenny, and Abby were in a car. Gibbs drove. They were almost to OSP Headquaters. They wanted to come to supise Tony and Ziva. But the real reason was because Abby thought it wasn't fair they got to go.

Gibbs stpped the car. Everybody got out. Jenny and Abby ent to comfort Ziva.

"Can someone please tell me why Ziva is screaming and crying at DiNozzo?"

So Callen told him everything that happened. Gibbs then walked over to Tony and gave him a very very very hard head slap.

"Jethro, we're going to take this car back to the hotel ok?

"K"

Monday Morning

On Monday they didn't talk to each other. They only talked when needed. Tony then went up to Jenny's office.

"Hello Director."

"Hello Special Aget DiNozzo. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah. I was hoping if you have any job postioning open? I don't think I can stay on Gibbs' team anymore.

"Well this so happens to be your luck. I am putting together a team. And I need a team leader. Would you like the opening? It's a leader to an MCRT in Rota, Spain"

"Yes. Thank you Jenny."

Present Day

Ziva has identical twin daughters. They're both 15 years old. Their natraul hair color is brown and they have green eyes. The older one is Annabeth Ryder. Ziva liked the name Annabeth because it was from the movie Percy Jackson and The Lightning Theif and Ryder because she always liked the name when she was a kid. The 5 minutes younger twin daughter is named Kearra Isabella. Kearra one of her bestfriends was named Kearra. And Isabella because it's Italian.

Kearra and Anna are both popular in school, are cheerleading captains on the high school Varsity team, and are dating the football players. Kearra is dating the football captain, named Zayn Malik. Anna is dating Harry Styles.

Kendall, Abby and McGee's daughter is also a cheerleader on the varsity team. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She's 14 but is really smart. She skipped 2nd grade. Kendall is dating Louis Tomlinson. And he's also a football player.

Kylie and Courtney are both 15. Kylie is 6 months older than Courtney. Kylie has red hair and blue eyes. Courtney has blonde hair and brown eyes. They're both cheerleaders for the high school varsity team. Kylie is dating Niall Horan and Courtney is dating Liam Payne. They're both varsity football players. The cheerleading uniforms are purple and blue. The top is a bust and the bottom is a hip. Then the shoes are varsity shoes(white).

Kearra had dyed her hair blonde. And it has mocha highlights. Anna still has her hair and blonde highlights.

Kendall, Kylie, and Courtney were just talking to their boyfriend. And Anna and Kearra were making out with their boyfriend. Courtney, Kylie, and Kendall would make out with their bofriend but didn't want to get yelled at for making out. Especially Courtney and Kylie. If their dad caught them making out with their boyfriend he would go balistic. So they decided to be safe than sorry.

As Ziva was typing on her computer, the elevator opened and somebody they never expected to see again walked out of the elevator. 


	2. Drama, Shopping, and Cheerleading

The one and only Anthony DiNozzo Jr walked out of the elevator. He was holding hand with E.J. Barret. The team consist of Cade, Levin, EJ (SFA), and Tony. They stopped to see teenagers talking and making out. When McGee walked into the bullpen from Abby's lab, he stopped to see Tony and his team. Ziva saw McGee, but didn't know what he was looking at so she turned around to see Tony holding hand with a women and his team. Gibbs and Jenny walked out of MTAC and then Abby came up to give McGee something he forgot. They all stopped to see Tony and his team. Kendall, Courtney, Kylie, Niall, Louis, and Niall just looked at the other team. Kearra and Anna were still making out with their boyfriend when Courtney told them to stop. Kearra broke apart to stare at Courtney.

"Guys would you stop making out!" Kylie shouted.

"Ok..geez..wait what are they looking at?" Anna said. Reffering to Gibbs and Jenny.

Kearra and Anna turned around to see Tony's team.

"Hey guys want to go to the mall and let them handle their situation?" Kearra said.

"Sure" they all agreed.

"Mom can we have money to go to the mall?" Kearra and Anna asked.

Ziva gave them each $100. Kendall, Courtney, and Kylie asked their parents for money. Kylie and Courtney each got 100. And Kendall got 100.

"Dad were taking your car" Courtney said.

"We need another one." Kylie said. There isn't enough.

"It's ok..me and Kearra can go in my Audi R8." Zayn said.

"Ok..we'll meet you guys at the mall" Anna said.

Once they were gone, there was an awkard silence. Abby broke it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we have a joint op with you guys," Tony explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, who were they?" Tony asked

"Well the two that were making out are Ziva's twins. The blonde one with the mocha highlights is Kearra. The one with the brown hair and blonde highlights is Anna. The on with the long black hair is Kendall. The one with the red hair is Kylie and the one with the blonde hair that was talking was Courtney. Courntey and Kylie are Gibbs and Jenny's. Kendall is mine and Abby's." McGee explained.

"Ok, can Agent DiNozzo's team come up to my office so I can fill you in? Aget DiNozzo is already filled in with the information." Jenny said.

They followed her up to the office and read them in on what they were going to do. Before they left EJ quickly kissed Tony on the lips.

Gibs went to get coffee, McGee and Abby went to Abby's lab to leave the two alone.

"Ziva, I have a question for you. And you better answer it truthfully."

"Ok."

"Are Kearra and Anna mine?"

She didn't respond back that quickly.

"To be honest, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not having this discussion here or now. I have work to do,"

"Fine. But we have to talk about it."

"Yes, you don't think I know that?"

"I have another question"

"What is it now?"

"Why would you let Kearra and Anna make out with boys or even let Kearra go in a sports car with her boyfriend?"

"What do you mean why I let them make out with their boyfriend or even let Kearra go in a sports car?"

By then Jenny, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, and the rest of Tony's team came out to hear him say his last sentence.

"Well your obviously not being a good parent if you let them wear that skanky uniform, make out with their boyfriend or go in a sports car with some random teenager."

And with that sentence Jenny, McGee, Abby, and Gibbs were steaming mad at Tony.

"How dare you say Ziva is a bad parent. She is a really good parent after all she been through." Abby yelled.

Now the whole floor is looking at that bullpen.

"Really. What has she been through. Just a break up and really bad parenting is what she'd been through really!" Tony snorted back.

"DiNozzo! My office NOW!" Gibbs barked.

He followed Gibbs into the elevator and left a crying Ziva. Abby went to hug her.

_In the Elevator_

Gibbs gave Tony a very hard headslap for what he said.

"DiNozzo! You don't know what she's been through. She loved you. Then you broke her heart. She was depressed for weeks. She couldn't even do her job right. We won't give her a gun or knives because we're afraid she would kill herself. She then got better. But she wanted to commit suicide. Abby and Jenny talked her out of it. For the babies. Then on an undercover assignment she got kidnapped. She then had a miscarriage. She was supposed to have triplets. Then, she went into a depressed stage again. But she pulled through for the twins. She's a really strong women. Being a single mother. But the you walk back into her life and said she's a bad mother. When in reality you're the bad parent here."

After explaining what happened Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and left a seechless Tony.

He stepped out of the elevator before it closed. He then went to find Ziva and apologize. She was in Abby's lab. He walked over to Ziva but Abby stopped in front of him.

"You're not going to hurt her again. You say she's a bad parent? She's one of the most strongest single mother I know. You don't know what she went through."

"Look Abby, I know now what happened. Gibbs told me."

"Fine..but if you hurt her again, I will personally kill you without leaving any forensic evidence. You have 10 minutes. Eleven minutes and she's crying I'll make sure I'll cut your balls off painfully and sowly."

"O...ok.." He said in a scared voice.

Tony walked in to see Ziva sitting there, hands up to her face, crying.

"Look Zi, I'm sorry for what I said."

"Get away from me! I don't want to talk to you now. Or ever again. I don't even want to see you. And don't call me 'Zi'. My name is Ziva David. Only family and the people I love are aloud to make up nicknames for me. People who I don't trust or love call me by my given name."

What she said broke his heart inside.

"Fine, look Ziva can I talk to you? Abby only gave me 10 minutes. And she said no more than 10. If it's eleven minutes, and she sees you cry she'll cut off my ball painfully and slowly."

"Fine..you have 8 minutes left."

"Ziva, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know you had to go through all that stuff."

"Sorry. Sorry. That's all you have to say? I've been through more than you can ever imagine"

"Look Gibbs told me what happened. I know what you've been through."

"No you don't. That's part of what I've been through. I didn't want to tell them anything else. I felt like if I did, they would want to help me and take care of me. I'm very capable of taking care of myself. I didn't want to tell them because I didn't want to be a burden to them. All I was, was trouble. All I've done has caused big trouble."

When he was about to talk Abby barged in.

"DiNozzo, your 10 minutes are up."

"Look Ziva, is there any other time your free? So we can talk more about this?"

"Yeah...you can come over to my house at 6 p.m. I moved though"

She gave him her address and she and Tony went back upstairs. When they got back up, the teens have arrived.

"MOM! Have you been crying?!" Kearra shouted.

Anna was listening to Starships by Nicki Minaj on her iPod touch 5th generation while texting on her iPhone 5. She was also singing. She has a really good singing voice. She stopped singing when she herd Kearra scream.

"Mom, answer me." Kearra said.

"Yeah but it's better now. How was the mall?"

"Me and Anna bought new iPod and iPhone cases, we also went to buy some clothes and bikinisWe bought some sweat pants at Aeropostale. Got some t-shirts at Hollister, Abercombie and Abercombie and Fitch. I got some skinny jeans at Hollister, American Eagle, and Aeropostale. I got the bikini at Hollister. Then I went to Victoria Secret to buy some thongs, bras, perfume, and stuff like that. Then of course Zayn stayed outside. He didn't want to go in there."

"Kearra, I know that's more than $100."

"Well mom, I do work. So I brought my debit card with me."

"And where are your bags and boyfriend?"

"Well Zayn was being generous so he is carrying them up for me" She said gleefully

Just about Ziva was about to speak..the elevator dinged and out came 5 boys holding bags on both hands. Zayn seemed to have the most bags. He was holding 10 bags in on hand and 10 on the other side and 5 in his mouth.

Just as the boys came out of the elevator Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Abby, EJ, Levin, and Cade were in the bullpen to see guys holding lots and lots of bags.

Jenny and Abby started laughing. McGee, Gibbs and Ziva start to walk over and help the went over to Zayn and took the 5 from his mouth then two on each side. Anna went to take 4 bags from Harry being the nice one. Zayn and Harry had more bags than Liam, Niall, and Harry. Zayn actually had more bags than all four of them combined.

Kearra's P.O.V.

"Mom, Mr. And Mrs. Malik are in England for a business trip, so Zayn will be by himself. So can I sleep over at Zayn's house?"

"Sure. Does Anna want to sleepover at Harry's house to?"

"Yes mom, but me and Harry are going over to Zayn's house so we can hang out" Anna explained.

"Ok, and I know what you guys are going to do tonight so, Zayn and Harry you know how to use it right?" (A/N- When Ziva said 'it' she means a condom) My mom asked.

"Yes we do." Harry and Zayn said in unison.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Tony, EJ, Cade, and Levin were both very confused on what Ziva was talking about. Everybody saw their confused faces and started laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" EJ asked.

"Wow. You're really lost aren't you?" Abby asked

Tony's team all nodded.

"Did you really think all 10 of us are virgins?" Kearra asked.

DiNozzo's team we're speechless. The couldn't believe what she just said.

"Y-y-you're not a virgin?" Tony asked..

"No. Why would you think we're virgins? You shouldn't be talking to strangers anyway!" Courtney snorted.

"B-b-but I didn't think Gibbs would let you guys have sex yet. I mean if you're not allowed to make out you're surely not allowed to have sex." Tony said

"Well, we would get in trouble if we make out like how Kearra and Anna make out, mostly Kearra. But we are allowed to make out." Kendall said.

"But I j-j-just can't believe my daughters are not virgins."

"What do you mean _your daughters_ aren't virgins. Who are you talking about" Anna said.

"Wait..wait...he means _us._" Kearra said.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us about him?!" Anna yelled.

"Well, Gibbs had this rule, _rule 12_, me and him dated and one night we had sex. But then we had to go to LA to get some files. I went to get the last one and was carrying it out and stopped dead in my tracks to see him making out with another agent. Then on Monday we only taked when needed. Then he asked Jenny for a new position somewhere not in DC. He moved to Rota, Spain. And now he's dating her." Zica explained , then pointing to EJ.

As Ziva said that EJ was processing everything that was said through her mind. Then all of a sudden she made an outburst.

"You have children with another person? I thought we we're going to have children! You said we could have a happy life, get married, and have children! But now all because of that woman, everything is fucked up!" EJ screamed.

"Don't you dare say it's all my mother's fault. It's his fault. He decided to cheat on my mom and leave. Probably what he's going to do with you. He tends to have a habbit to say 'I love you' then fuck you, then cheat on you, then leave you. The he'll come back into your life after everything is going good. So don't you fucking dare blame my mother. It's all his fucking fault." Kearra yelled out at EJ.

"You don't know my mother, me, my friends, the people standing over there, or my boyfriends. So don't waltz in here and think everything revolves around you and 'him' (pointing to Tony). Because it obvi doesn't. And if you're to old to know what 'obvi' means, it means obviously. And I said that you don't know me and my friends because I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, they're way to young to have sex. Well you're just mad because you were ugly when you were our age or nobody wanted to fuck you. So don't come in here and start bullshit with me, my friends, my mom, my boyfriend, their boyfriend, and the people I love. And mess everything up for you? Well, you know, me, my sister, my mom, and my family have been doing good until you, and his team arrived. I can'tt even say his name because I'm too disgusted. You can go back to your happy happy life. Because we DON'T want him in our lives. Never have. If anything ever happens to my mom, he won't be involved. Nobody needs him DC. If my mom dies, he won't have to come back to DC. We have an actual family. Everybody's too disgusted to see you Agent DiNozzo. Have you ever wondered where grandpa Ducky or uncle Jimmy have been? They've been trying to avoid you for what you did. Agent DiNozzo, ou have never been in our life..and never will be. If him and his team are here to work on a joint op, I will not be here. I don't even want to see him when he's in DC." Anna screamed. She was pissed as fuck.

"Now if you excuse me, my sister, Kendall, Kylie, Courtney, and I have to go to cheerleading practice and Zayn, Niall, Harry, Louis, and Liam have to go to football practice." Kearra said obviously mad.

They left all their bags at NCIS.

Kearra, Anna, Kendall, Harry, and Louis went in Kearra's car. Kearra drived. Zayn went in his Audi R8 that his parents got him (A/N- Zayn's parents are rich). Courtney, Kylie, Liam, and Niall went in Courtney's Toyota Highlander. Courtney drove.

_Meanwhile back at NCIS_

"Wow." Was all Abby could say.

"Ziva I found out where the girls got their sassiness from" Abby said laughing.

"Back to work!" Was all Gibbs could say.

Jenny went up to her office, Abby went back down to her lab, Gibbs went to get coffe, leaving two teams there after that big drama. McGee couldn't even look at Tony anymore. Ziva either. It was déjà vu for Tony. Nobody would talk to him unless needed. Tony tried to talk to Ziva but it didn't work out to well.

"Look Ziva, can we still meet for tonight?"

"Ummm, can I have the piece of paper I gave you with my address? I forgot to put something on there and it's really important."

"Ok, here."

As soon as Ziva got the paper she took it and teared it up.

"So is that a no?"

"DiNozzo, you're so stupid. Why would you ask her if you're still coming? And especially after what your skank girlfriend said to Ziva and her daughters. Have you really got dumber that you were? After all that Anna and Kearra said. You're obviously gotten really stupid." McGee stated.

"You think you're tougher now. Just because you're SFA? Well I'd like to see you grow some balls and punch me in the face now! I bet you won't" was the reply McGee got back.

McGee then punched him in the nose really hard. EJ reacted quickly and went over to kick McGee in the balls. McGee then went down. Ziva reacted to this and went to EJ and punched her. EJ dodged it. Then try and kick Ziva. Ziva got kicked in the side. She returned the kick. Then punched her in the face then kicked her down. Ziva then stopped. EJ was down on the floor from Ziva. Then Gibbs came back from his coffee run. He saw what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING" He screamed.

Jenny came out running because she heard Gibbs screaming. She saw a very mad Gibbs. EJ on the ground Ziva on top of EJ. Tony having a bloody nose and McGee on the ground. She was speechless. Abby chose that time to come down. She saw McGee on the ground covering his balls and ran to him.

"TIMMY! WHO DID THIS!" She was steaming mad.

McGee pointed to EJ. Abby walked to EJ and Ziva nodded and stepped away. When EJ got up, Abby slaped her across the face.

"If you ever kick my husband in the balls, I will kill you slowly and painfully leaving no forensic evidence behind." Abby screamed at her.

When Abby was finished screaming, Kendall, Kylie, and got out of the elevator. And saw EJ slap across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Kendall, Kylie, and yelled.

"What are you guys doing back early? And where is Kearra, Courtney,and Anna?" Jenny asked.

"We had to go home early, and me and Kendall had to come here and get you guys because Anna is in the hospital and Courtney and Kearra are with her." Kylie explained.

"What happened?" Ziva asked worried.

"Well while Kearra was trying and making a new cheer, Anna took her spot on the top of the pyramid. But Anna fell down and broke her knee."

"Which hospital?"

"Bethesda. We told the paramedic about you being a federal agent and if she wasn't in Bethesda, dad would be mad at them" Kylie said.

"Ok, let's go."

Tony was about to go along when Kylie stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well I'm about to go to the hospital to see if _my daughter _is ok."

"Did you not hear her say she doesn't want to ever see you again? And she's not your daughter!"

With that Tony stayed in the bullpen with his team while everyody else went to the hospital.


	3. Broken Legs, Bestfriends, and WW III

**A/N- Sorry for the confusion on who's child is who's. Kearra and Anna are Ziva's. Kylie and Courtney are Gibbs and Jenny's. And Kendall is McGee and Abby's.**

_At the hospital_

When everybody got to the hospital, Kearra was helping Anna out of the bed since Anna had a cast on her leg. Ziva went straight to Anna and hugged her. Ziva then went to get the paper work done so they can go back to NCIS. Anna was pissed she had to go back to NCIS.

_Back at NCIS_

When everybody got back, Jenny went to her office, Abby went to her lab, and Gibbs went to get coffee knowing if anything happened this time, that thhey would have to deal with the teenagers than with Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, or Ziva. And that was alot scarrier. Especially with a pissed of Kearra and Anna. McGee and Ziva went straight to their desk.

Kearra was listening to music on her iPod Touch and on facebook on her iPhone 5. Anna was doing the same thing as Kearra but instead of on facebook, she was texting. Kendall was on her iPad playing and listening to music on her iPod Touch. Kylie was listening to music and texting Niall on her Blackberry. Courtney was on her Apple laptop.

The bullen was quiet. The only thing you coul hear is the usic and the dins on the phones going off, which means you got a text.

"Mom! I just noticed something!" Anna shouted.

"What is it?"

"I can't cheer. I can't play soccer, basketballl, volleyball, and track!"

"Well when you get better you'll be able to do those things. I promise."

And with that, they sat in silence for a while.

"Kearra, can you show us the cheer you made. Since I'm not allowed to do it, can I atleast see it?" Anna asked.

"Ok sure. Courtney can you put some music on?"

"Sure!"

"You might be good at basketball  
You might be good at track  
But when it comes to football  
You might as well step back  
Might as well step back  
Say what?  
You might as well step back  
Can't hear you  
Might as well step back  
Go Falcons!"

Then in the end she did a front flip, back flip, cartwheel, and a split. Everybody started clapping when she was done. She was about to do another cheer when somebody snuck up behind he and put his hands around her waist. Kearra was suprised. She then screamed. She turned aroud to see Zayn. They made out for a while.

Harry went to Anna. They sat together and talked. Then Niall, Liam, and Louis went to their girlfriends. Kearra and Zayn made out for a while.

"Hey baby, I gotta go do something for my friend. Are you still coming over later?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah. Bye I love you baby"

"I love you too KeKe."

After Zayn went to his friend's house, Kearra did another cheer for them. That they might do.

"Hey, do you guys want me to do another cheer?"

"Yea" They all said in unison.

"Jacket fans in the crowd  
C'mon everybody get loud  
Yell it F F  
Yell it H H  
Yell it S S  
Yell it F F  
Yell it H H  
Yell it SS  
F H S yell it F H S"

They all started clapping again. They were amazed at their friend on how she can make up such a good cheer.

"WOOHOO! You were awesome! It never ceased to amaze me how you can come up with those on your own!"

Kearra turned around. She hasn't heard that voice in a long time. She then shrieked. She was relly excited. Anna heard Kearra shriek so she broke the kiss. She saw Bailey. Bailey was her best friend whn the were little. Her dad wprks at NCIS. But they had to move to Florida because he got transferred.

"BAILEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Was all Kearra could ask at the moment. She was so happy.

"Well, my dad got transferred back here. And I missed you too!"

"Where's Brooke?" Anna asked.

Anna asked this because Brooke was her bestfriend. Brooke and Bailey are sisters.

"Brooke is helping our mom with Taylor."

"Who's Taylor?" Kearra asked. Having no clue who Taylor was.

"Taylor so happens to be my sister."

"No way! You have another sister?"

"Yeah."

Then the elevator dinged, knowing somebody is here.

"ANNA! GUESS WHO'S BACK AND HERE TO STAY!" Brooke yelled.

"BROOKIE! I MISSED YOU!"

"Anna, what happened to your leg?"

"Cheerleading."

"Oh."

Bailey and Brooke's mom went straight to Ziva. And their dad went to Jenny's office.

"Awwwww. Hannah, who is this little cutie." (A/N- Hannah is Taylor, Brooke, and Bailey's mom)

"Well Ziva, this is Taylor. She's only 3 years-old."

Taylor ran to Ziva and wanted to sit in her lap. Ziva picked her up and played with her. She sat Taylor on her desk.

"Hi, my name is Ziva. Whats your name?"

"T-ta-taylor" She tried to say.

"Well Taylor, my name is Ziva."

"Z-zi-zi"

"Looks like you can only say 'Zi'. Well you know what you can call me Zi."

Tony just observed what was going on. Ziva was playing with a baby and talking to a woman. Kearra was talking with a girl and Anna was talking to another girl and her boyfriend. Everybody else talked to their boyfriend. EJ saw him look around. And whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. Me and you can have kids. Better than them. And I'll make sure they don't have an attitude, have sex, make out, or have boyfriends. **LIKE THOSE SLUTS OVER THERE!"** Saying the last part loud enough so everyone can hear.

"Oh no.. WW III just started." Ziva whispered to Hannah .

"Why would yo say that?" She asked confused.

"Wait"

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST CALLED US SLUTS?!" A now very pissed off Kearra screamed.

Courtney, decided to sneak off to her mom's office. So she can see what's happpening.

"Mom."

"Courtney, can't you see I'm talking to Special Agent Berryhill?"

"Well, I thought you both would like to see WW III."

With that, Courtney ran out, with Berryhill and Jenny behind. They made it out in time to see what was going on.

"Well I was telling him, how when we have children, they won't have sex, have an attitude, make out, be rude, or have boyfriends like you guys. And yes I called all of you sluts." EJ said confident.

As they were starting to yell and get into the f-bombs, Gibbs came up to the bullpen. And saw what was going on. He saw a baby.

"Hey Ziver, let me take the baby away from this enviorment. Hi Hannah...is she yours?"

"Yes Jethro. Her name is Taylor." (A/N- The Berryhill are like family. But had to move.)

"Congratulations. But do you want me to take her to the park or somewhere so she can get away from this enviorment"

"Yes please. Thank you very much."

And with that, he strode off with Taylor to the park.

"You don't need to come in here and start drama with us. We already told you, we don't need/want him in our lives. He means nothing to us. We don't need him. He's not our dad. And even if he wanted to be, we won't let him. So stop it. Get it throught your delusional, psycotic, stupid head of yours. You can keep him to yourself. Nobody in DC needs him." Kearra screamed.

While the drama was going on, Abby and McGee came up. Thay saw what was going on.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" Tony finally screamed.

"EJ, stop acting like a kid and grow some balls. I mean look at you. You're fighting with a teenager. You're calling her a slut. I mean who does that to a teenager. You're so jealous of them. Stop starting shit with them. Do you see how you're acting?! I know what I did to Ziva was a mistake. I want her to forgive me, but if the shoe was on the other foot, I don't think I would forgive myself either. I just want everything to be normal. I hate what I did and what I put her through. I want to get things back to normal. I want to be apart of their lives. But because of you, you pushed them away. How can I be apart of their lives anymore. Especially when they say they don't need me."

**Guest-No, I don't hate Tony. **

**Tbc**

**~Jenny 3**


	4. Mike Tyson, Gloves, and Making Up

"So does this mean were over?" EJ said kinda scrared.

"Yes."

He walked up to Ziva. Face to face.

"Look Ziva, I'm sorry for what I did. Can you please forgive me? I'd understand if you won't forgive me but please? I'll help you out with them. Can we forget what happened and go back to 15 years ago? I never loved anyone the way I love you. Even the love to EJ wasn't like the one we have or had. She was just there because I had to get over you. I knew you wouldn't ever take me back or eve talk to me. I tried to move on..but I couldn't. I only said I'd marry her and have kids with her was becuase I always wanted kids with you. Not anybody else. I went out with EJ becuase she kind of reminded me of you. But you're way prettier. So can you please forgive me?"

Ziva was by now in tears.

"Please. I'll treat you right. That was the biggest mistake I ever did. If I could do anything to change it, I would anything. Please Ziva. I love you."

She just nodded.

"Great now were stuck with him." Kearra whispered to Anna and the group.

Whe the teens started laughing, the grown ups looked at them. Kearra then walked up to Tony.

"Look, if you hurt my mom again, me and Anna will personally hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully. Understand?"

Tony was all chocked up by now. He just nodded. Everybody started laughing. They couldn't believed that a teenager could intimidate him like that.

"Ok, looks like we have to get used to you anyways so..."

She then hugged him.

"I'm glad I have a dad figure now. But if you hurt her, I'm going to go all Mike Tyson on you. And Anna will be holding my gloves."

"Ok. I'm glad to be a dad."

EJ saw them hugging so she ran out of NCIS to somewhere. She thought Tony would go after her. He didn't. He's glad she left.

"Anna get over there and hug him." Kearra said.

When Tony, Kearra, and Anna hugged, everybody said 'Awwww'.

Gibbs came in to see them all hug. He then slappeed DiNozzo in the back of his head.

"If you hurt her, I swear"

Before he could continue Tony stopped him.

"Don't worry, Kearra already threatned me. She also said she'll go Mike Tysonn on me and Anna would be holding her gloves."

"Ouch. She said that!? She means it then..she only says that when she knows she will go Mike Tyson. Last person she said that to, nobody knows where he is now. So your on your own this time DiNozzo. But besides that, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, I think..." He said worried.

**I know, I know, It's short...I couldn't think of anything so...And I want to update this story like every few days. Don't worry, I'll try and make the next chapter a little long. **


	5. The Poops

The next day, Kearra and Anna went to work with their mom. When they got into the bullpen, they saw Bailey, Brooke, Tony, Courtney, Kendall, and Kylie. Their boyfriends were having a guys day today. Anna and Kearra went to the group of teen that was in the middle of the bullpen.

"The Poops are back and in full effect!" Kearra announced.

"Oh dear god. No more disasters!" Abby said.

"Oh no. We have gotten ourselves into deep trouble if the Poops are back!" Jenny added.

"The what?" Tony asked confused.

"The Poops." Gibbs replied.

"I'm Annie Poops."

"I'm KeKe Poops."

"I'm Baizy Poops."

"Im Brookie Poops."

"I'm Kenny Poops."

"I'm Kylie Poops."

"And I'm Courtey Poops."

"And together they are the poops. They're destruction when they're together. They do everything together. If one gets ASD, they all join." Bailey and Brooke's dad explained.

"I'm scared." Tony said.

"You should be." Ziva replied.

"Ok, now get to work while the Poops are going to get into trouble." Gibbs demanded. Kearra's phone thene rang. She had put it on speaker and was face timing Zayn.

"Hey babe." Kearra answered.

"Hey baby."

"So guess what!"

"Yes?"

"Get the guys!" The other four boys joined the conversation.

"So, the Poops are back!" The seven teens yelled.

"Oh dear god." Harry said.

"Kearra, you know I love you and all, but I'm going to hang up now because I cannot handle the Poops together." Zayn over exaggerated. The girls laughed and said their I love you's. They then hung up.

"Why won't the Poops go back to our house and hang out. But I'm a little scared. Don't burn the house down or anything." Ziva said.

"Ok, bye mom!" The girls then left.

**Ok, well this is short and it's been awhile. But, I'm sorry for the lack of Tiva in this. But I wanted to focus on the girls for a little. I promise to have more Tiva in the next few chapters!**


End file.
